


Roselia en un Apocalipsis Zombie

by Loves_Sayorin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Humor, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_Sayorin/pseuds/Loves_Sayorin
Summary: Donde Roselia es Roselia en un Apocalipsis zombie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Roselia en un Apocalipsis Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, al final decidí publicar esto a mi idioma original, de todas formas, espero que les guste, si hay alguna persona que hable mi idioma xd

Aina lo sabía, sabía que fue mala idea ver esa clase de película ¿¡Cómo demonios había sido arrastrada a eso!?, tal vez por la emoción de la menor del grupo, no lo sabía pero muy bien sabía que estaba apunto de patear la salida de emergencia. 

Su cuerpo sudaba y lo peor de todo, ¡Era en 3D!. No sabía que clase de conspiración tenían Nonchan y el mundo contra ella, a la próxima se encerraria en su habitación comiendo helado y viendo programas de lucha libre. 

– A-Ai... Ai....– Una voz algo cansada y ronca le llamó, Aina soltó el grito de su vida, asustando a Megu quien le apuntó con la bebida, amenazando con lanzarla y en cuanto a las dos menores quienes estaban concentradas, algo sorprendidas miraron a la mayor.–

KudoHaru simplemente se partía de risa, que probablemente terminaría rapido en el baño. 

– ¡KUDOHARU!.– Le reclamó, estaba por lanzarle palomitas hasta que un golpe fuerte se escuchó en la puerta.– ¡Ba-Basta!, ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas!.– Le reclamó a la más baja quien ahora tenía una mueca de confusión.–

– Pero AiAi, no he sido yo.– Antes de que Aina volviera a reclamar, aquel mismo golpe llamó a la puerta.–

AiAi giro la cabeza casi rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso, vio un rostro desfigurado, con la mandíbula rota y los ojos salidos, casi rebotando, chillo ante eso, esta vez abrazándose a KudoHaru. 

– N-No sabía que las películas eran muy re-reales.– Dijo nerviosa, era oficial, patearia esa puerta de emergencia.–

Nonchan le miro algo confusa ladeando la cabeza, observó con tranquilidad la gran pantalla y se quito los lentes 3D, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que giro en dirección en la que AiAi previamente había mirado. 

Oh, era un zombie en la puerta y era real. 

– Es un zombie.– Parecía emocionada ante la idea de aquello.–

– ¿¡ZO-ZOMBIE!?.– Exclamaron las tres mayores, dejando a una algo confusa y sorprendida Yukki, aun no estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar gritar a ese trío explosivo.–

– Al parecer Kanon-chan tiene razón.– Afirmó tranquilamente mirando en dirección en la que miraba Nonchan.–

En ese momento AiAi dio un salto alarmando a las presentes, tomando las palomitas de KudoHaru y la bebida de Megu exclamó. 

– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡KUDOHARU EMPACA TUS COSAS Y ALEJA A TUS PRIMOS LEJANOS NO TAN LEJANOS DE AQUÍ!.– Que lindo momento para bromear~, Yukki protegía la inocencia de Nonchan ya que cubría sus oídos mientras suspiraba ante el griterio de la mayor.–

– ¡DAME MIS PALOMITAS Y PATEA ESA PUERTA!.– Señalo alterada la puerta de emergencias.–

– ¡TE DARÉ TUS PALOMITAS CUANDO ÓRDENES TU HABITACIÓN!.– Se quejó antes de huir y patear la puerta.–

– ¿¡PORQUÉ SIEMPRE HABLAN DE LO MISMO!? Y además ¡DEVUELVEME MI BEBIDA, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPAAA!.– Sin duda esas tres eran un caso perdido.–

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO Y MORIREMOSSSS!.– Se escuchó el grito dramático de AiAi.–

– Esto parece interesante.– Opinó calmadamente Kanon.–

– ¿Cómo puedes estar calmada con esto Kanon-chan...?.– Preguntó Yukki emitiendo una risita nerviosa en medio de sus palabras.–

– Supongo que es la emoción de ser perseguida por un zombie.– Explicó.–

– Corrección, una oleada de zombies quedras decir.– Le corrigió señalando las puertas rotas, Kanon río de forma suave mientras cubría su rostro.–

– Ven aquí Zombie-san~.– Llamó algo calmada a los zombies quienes giraron sus cabezas, unos que otros rompiendo estas en el proceso.–

– ¡Esas cosas definitivamente no son mascotas!.– Tomó la mano de la menor para sacarla del lugar, sintió pasos cercanos acercarse, giro el rostro y... Maldición ¿Desde cuando los zombies corrían?.–

Entró por la puerta que había roto AiAi, el pasillo era estrecho y no podía correr junto a Kanon, debían correr en fila y los zombies detrás de ellas, amontonandose y golpeando la entrada, pasando unos que otros por la puerta. 

– ¡Oh! ¡Estan cerca!.– Señalo la menor, se le notaba emocionada.–

– ¡Eso no es bueno!.– Se quejó, viendo una pequeña luz al final, ¿Este realmente era el fin del mundo?.–

Al atravesar la puerta, soltó la mano de la menor y tomó unas carritos de compra amontonandolos para que los zombies no pudieran pasar. 

– E-Eso estuvo cerca....– Dijo Yukki cansada.–

– Pensé que moririamos.– Dijo calmadamente **¿¡Cómo podía estar tan calmada!? Más importante aún... ¿Donde están esas tres?** y como si fuera una señal, el trío explosivo hizo su aparición en un carrito de compras.–

AiAi sostenía micrófonos mientras que Megucchi, tenía sus baquetas y sostenía el enchufe de un... ¿Parlante?, KudoHaru cargaba con una guitarra eléctrica mientras conducía el carrito. 

Y detrás de ellas, estaban los parientes lejanos de KudoHaru que AiAi mencionaba, seguía sin entender el por que. 

– ¡CONDUCE BIEN! ¡NO TE PAGO PARA ESTE PÉSIMO SERVICIOOOO!.– Reclamó histérica mientras haciendo movimientos en el carro como si estuviese conduciendo un auto.–

– ¡NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE MIS PARIENTES NO PARIENTES QUIERAN ESTE SERVICIOOO!.– Dijo en su defensa mientras a su vez trataba de tocar la guitarra eléctrica, si lo habia visto en una película.–

– ¡MIRA! ¡RECOGE A ESAS DOS Y TE CONSEGUIRÉ UN BUEN TRABAJO!.– Señalo AiAi a las dos menores, Yukki seguía sin entender por que esas dos seguían bromeando en este momento de vida o muerte.–

– ¡MEGUCCHI QUIERE SU BEBIDA!.– ¿Qué?, al parecer Megu seguía algo resentida por su bebida, no sabía lo que había pasado y al parecer Yukki era la única con sentido común.–

– ¡DISCULPA PERO LA BELLEZA NO SE PEGUUUAAAA!.– Exclamó AiAi lanzándole un micrófono al zombie quien parecía correr.–

– No pensé que algo así podría pasar en un Apocalipsis zombie.– Dijo una sorprendida y entretenida Nonchan.–

– Ni me lo digas....– Dijo Yukki con una voz cansada aunque sostenía la mano de Kanon por si se perdía, esperaba que Roselia pudiese sobrevivir a un ataque zombie.–


End file.
